


Colourful Destiny

by H_Hunter



Category: Boys Love
Genre: Angst, Boys Love - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, High School, Love Story, M/M, School bully, Seme, Sex, Smut, Uke, Yaoi, anall sex, dominant seme
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 03:50:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14511912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H_Hunter/pseuds/H_Hunter
Summary: In a world where the trees are black/grey, where the sun is white and the sky is as grey as the people, Mikhail Fujisaki grows up. He's a 17-year-old boy who goes to high school every day.One day everything changes for him when he sees colours for the first time.And as if that isn’t frightening enough, they say that you can only see colors when your soul mate touches you.Then how come those stinging red eyes are looking at him while he's getting beaten up by some bad guys from school?One of them is supposed to be his true love? His soul mate?How is that supposed to be possible?And above all - which of them made him see it?





	Colourful Destiny

Michail:  
In a world where colour did not exist, he saw it.

Stinging red eyes - and how they dangerously flashed in front of him.

  
Panting, Michail held his tummy while leaning against the wall of the boys' toilet.  
What the hell happened here? His complete skull boomed as he pressed it against the cool tile wall. Again someone had taken on the 1.70 m tall boy and beat him up. It was nothing special for him to get into trouble, he was used to it in some kind of way - but this time - it was still different...  
With wide eyes he stared at his own white hands. Did he get kicked in the head that he already started to imagine it? He saw something he had never seen before.

Crimson red blood dripped from his nose onto the palm of his white hand. "What the hell?" He looked at the man who had just punched him against the wall with a perfectly fitting blow.

Stinging red eyes, like the crimson red blood that collected on his hands, stared at him ice-cold. It was difficult to swallow for Michail, who felt his legs weakening under him.  
That was the first colour he'd ever seen. And it was beautiful.  
Slowly he slid down the cold wall as he felt his head spinning more and more.  
The man now standing in front of him wiped the blood from his knuckles and looked at him in disgust.

  
Yuki Hasebe.

19 years old, two years above him, about 1, 86 tall, broad shoulders, narrow hips, a hard left hook and a gaze, that made you freeze to ice.

His white hair went all the way to the tip of his nose. It could barely cover his narrow, serious eyes because they were too intense.

That red.  
Michail had never seen something like that before.  
One could not help but wonder why that man looked at everyone like they were dirt on the side of the road. That means if he would have the decency to look at them.  
  
Nevertheless, at school he was known as the "Ice Prince". "Mysterious and cool."Michail was surprised that this man was the heartthrob of many. Someone who was so cold and mean towards everyone - who would like someone like that?! Who would fall in love with someone like that?  
He couldn’t deny that his looks were above the average but besides that? What was good about someone like him?  
  
The next moment he felt a slight kick in the side. "Get up." Requested a dark voice sharply.He opened his eyes slightly and saw five men standing in front of him.

"What are you doing? You don't kick someone who's on the floor!" Said a smaller one unsettled. "That's why I'm saying he should get up." Grumbled the broadest of them. What a block of muscles - it's hardly surprising that his whole body was aching when he had gotten some of his intimidating muscle-punches.  
  
Annoyed, Yuki approached him and grabbed him by the collar. "Didn't you hear? Get up!" He got torn up and banged up against the tiles on the wall.  
Panting, he tried to touch the ground with his feet. "Let go of me!" Grumbled Michail and tried to push the man away with his shaking hands.

Smiling, he looked at the boy writhing in front of him. "I thought you could do better. Michail Fujisaki." He smirked while slowly letting his tongue run over his white lips. Leaning closer to the boys face as if he wanted to unveil a secret to him.  
Nervous he turned his face away. He was more daunting, than he liked.

Denying the fact that the citrus smell of the man in front of him made him tingle.

 

"Get out of the way, Yuki." The broad man suddenly pushed him away and seized Michail.

"Don't touch me!" He kicked around and tried to flee. He didn’t like that block of muscle guy. He kinda creeped him out.  
And - he was just too strong. He couldn’t do a thing even if he wanted to.  
"You're hurting yourself if you keep up that act." Yuki smiled spitefully and wiped his bloody hands clean with a cloth."What are we going to do now?" Asked the man who held him against the wall.

Gasping for air, he tried to free himself from its grip.  
  
Not knowing what else to do he pulled his arms in and turned in his sweater to just slide out.

"What are you doing?" The man laughed as Michail wiggled his butt around in front of his face.

He got tangled up in his school uniform. By holding his collar, the man also held his hair so that he could not free himself by taking off his sweater. "Ah!" He squeaked and struck disoriented at the hands holding him.

"What is he doing?!" He heard a familiar voice laughing in the distance and felt someone starting to stroke his butt. "Is that an offer?" He finally recognized the voice. Wasn't that the captain of the soccer team?! What was he doing here?!  
"Isn't that enough?" Someone squeaked anxiously.

"Leave him alone." He heard how Yuki involved himself and how the hands that touched him immediately stopped doing so.

"He's not worth it..." He heard the door open and several footsteps leave the room.

  
Finally he was alone. Stupid idiots.  
After he took a deep breath he felt his whole body starting to tremble as he fell to his knees. Bashful he pulled his sweater over his head again.  
Taking another few deep breaths he sighed as he turned around.

"Surprised?" Kneeled the white-haired man in front of him, who immediately pressed his hand to the boys throat. "Hmgh!" He gasped for air and looked tense in those blood-red eyes. "Just remember, we can't breathe a word of this to anyone." His words engraved themselves threateningly into Michails memory. "Fuck off!" He took a trembling swing and slapped his cheek.

Smiling Yuki looked aside.  
It was a moment of horror. What the hell did he do? Why did he beat him?! Was he completely out of his mind?  
"You're brave." Yuki squeezed the boys throat and stroked his still showing stomach with one hand. "But also cheap…" He leaned closer and spoke under his breath. "You show yourself almost naked to my friends? Is that your way of solving problems?” Michail felt his sharp breath tingling on his sensitive neck. “Disgusting." He whispered while barely noticeable touching his earlobe with his lips. Michail immediately got goose bumps.

  
And again he noticed the faint smell of citrus, that completely made him loose all senses.  
A little nervous he risked to take a closer look at him. Slowly raising his head to see him just a few centimeters away.  
His skin was as white as snow. Flawless.  
His whole face - It was like he was hammered in stone - flawless like a sculpture. But his intense piercing eyes were something else. They made Michail shudder, as their gaze met.  
He didn’t know what hit him...  
  
Nervous he looked down, thinking about what was going on.  
It wasn't like he had taken off his clothes on purpose... He just wanted to escape the mans grip and that was the best idea that had come to him... However, Yuki was more intimidating than he liked... Especially because he could not deny that the man who held his face so close to his own - was more than attractive...

  
"I'm not cheap!" He disagreed in a huff and wanted to slap him again.

He couldn't calm down at all. Still feeling Yukis fingertips lingering on his underbelly... Still feeling his skin burning where his breath was touching his neck.

  
"If you say so." Again the Ice Prince pressed him against the wall. His hand on his throat. Grip tightly.

"I don't want to hear any word about what happened here." His red eyes looked at him seriously before Michail pulled down his sweater in embarrassment and covered his belly.  
  
  
A little intimidated and insecure, he saw the man leave the boys' toilet. Only now he took a deep breath and felt the stabbing pain that spread through his whole body to his guts. The punch had done a hell of a good job.

Again he looked at his hands, but this time everything was as usual. His hands white - the blood gray, as usual. How much had Yuki given him that he already imagined to see colours?  
  
Confused, he stroked his white hair off his face and stood up.

Even as a small child he was told that when you met the love of your life, you would see "colours".

"Love of your life." Smiled Michail as he looked at his huge bruise in the mirror. His left eye and cheek were completely dark. "Shit." He slammed the cool water on his face and washed the blood out of his shoulder-length hair.  
His grandmother had told him stories like that all the time. About when she met his grandfather, how the world was suddenly a completely different one. She often tried to explain to him what colours looked like and how wonderful they were. But his mother called her crazy and kept stressing that there was no such thing...

Since he had never met anyone who had ever seen colours, he had simply dismissed these stories and banished them somewhere in the corners of his memory.

But those stinging eyes. Red as the blood that he washed desperately out of his hair...

It was so shocking and at the same time so exciting that he started to tremble...

 

tbc

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the small excerpt of my story so far!  
> I have invested a lot of time and energy and even if I am not a natural talent in writing, I had a lot of fun creating this story. Many thanks to the wonderful support I have received over the last few months. I can't wait to print the entire book and make it available to you.  
> I look forward to your continued support. 
> 
> If you liked the story please leave a comment!


End file.
